kunisfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wildlife/@comment-26285556-20150410063831
My old animasl I made up and continuously changed characteristics for, a while back(some names and looks will be different for project): Patterned Skrador: A land and water inclined animal. - Have many different colors and designs on parts of their bodies. Mostly back, head, and rear-end. - Are the same size as small dogs on average. - It has slick, furless skin with miniture pores attached to help breath on land. These pores close up and their gills come out when they go under water to hunt or seach for objects for their personal use while breathing. - They have ears but do not possess an outer-part. They are entirely internal. - The legs of the animals are the reverse of the average Earth mammal.(Just to give an idea. Not trying to bring Earth into this)That is to say, they do not have knees but their legs bend to towards the back. Because of their incredible amount of lower body strentgh in the legs, they are exceptional jumpers. - They mate in the water. Both male and females have a special flap attached to their tails to attract suitable mates. - Omnivores; they have some razor sharp teeth but also many flat ones. - Lay eggs Terani: A mammalian animal - Slightly bigger than a skrador. - Fur comes in sunny and dirt colors, such as speckled browns and yellowish-tan. - They're ears are wide and slightly point outwards and can sometimes curl at the top. *Differences such as these can be an effect of gentic variation among species due to differing areas and their environmental conditions.* -They have strong acute hearing. -They shed and regrow new fur during warmer seasons. -They tend to mate in broad daylight in grassy solitary areas. - Carnivores; they only have pointed, needle-like teeth. - Their legs bend towards the front. They are very speedy runners. - Females have horns ontop of their heads that are shaped like a sharp, loose "S". Males have horns that come out of their heads like a slightly curved, upside down, pointy "V". *This is a good way to differentiate the sexes.* - Give birth Dwaqurn: An air-borne(they'll literally be birthed from the air) animal - about 10 feet tall and weigh 2000 - 2500 pounds on average. - Have long legs with hoofs attached to feet. The ankles have miniture spikes in the front that carry venom. - About the airborne part; they have a wide wing span of 16 feet. - The feathers have a zigzagged design imprinted in them. -The males have rainbow blended spots all over their different colored bodies. This is a way to attract females and the colors are brightest during mating season. - The females in contrast have duller more monochromatic look. They can be many different hues of the color spectrum but they're less vibrant and diverse. - The babies are kept in egg sacs in the mother's placenta until birth. The shells will melt off once they're born because of the sensitivity they have to the air. What I could get for right now. Note: 2/3 are very much like(and have pretty much the same names) as my a few of my older made-up animals. I tried to make these as plausible as I could(some of the things the used to be able to do were.... questionable) and I'll try and think up more soon as well as create illustrations for them. If something in thes descriptions seemed out of place, tell me please. You may of course add on to it to as well. I also couldn't get into too much detail since we don't have time for all of that. But you understand, I hope. Oh, and it's pretty late here. :P